A Torrent of Fire and a Pyre of Rain
by assured-axis'123
Summary: War is never a pretty thing.


Prologue

He moved through the water carefully, his slow moving tail pushing him forward at a smooth speed. Light didn't come this far down, the only thing visible was the light shining from his body and the bodies of his compatriots, All were lanturns and all were exploring the deepest water the world could offer. The abyss was not a comfortable place. Dark stones on all side, and with no pokemon known to live there it.

There were legends though, deep dwelling monster who could boil any pokemon alive. Hehu was not concern, Hehu was no stranger to the deep, this was not his first, or even fiftieth venture down to the deepest point of the known world, but this could not be said for his two companions. This was Emiri's first dive, The young Lanturn had only recently evolved and despite her blue and yellow appearance, she was very green. Aroha on the other hand despite being a long time commander of the divers hadn't dived herself in twenty years, and her long break was showing in her nerves.

The only thing that made the dives dangerous was the cold water, It meant a dive couldn't last more than a few hours. Hehu was getting worried with this fact, they had been down for around two hours and the cold was not visibly getting to Emiri, and it wasn't anywhere near as cold as it should be. Instead of forcing water into you gills, and breath being hard to take, it flowed normally in and out and despite approaching what he well knew as his own limit he felt fine. Aroha suddenly stopped, holding her fins out as a sign to stop. "Do you feel that?"

Aroha moved a bit further up and felt it, the water temperature was rising. It hadn't been cold the whole time, at least not the gut crushing cold one expected from the abyss, but now it was beginning to feel actually warm. "What do you think?" Hehu asked, his apprehension at the development being hidden as well as he could.

Aroha's face was a mask, but the fading of her light was an indication of how she felt. "This could mean that the legends were true, and if that's the case…."

"If that's the case" Emiri started pausing for a moment "well, our order exists to find the legends"

"We exist to find one legend, Volcanion is not part of that description, we should go back and report this." Aroha said, her light beginning to brighten

"No" Hehu said, determination in his voice. His life had been spent in this trench, searching for something like he was to turn around at the first sight of it, than he has wasted all of his previous dives. "The red orb could be here, and whether it is or not, if we are the ones to find Volcanion, we will all be remembered in the histories."

Aroha and Emiri looked at him, he couldn't read their faces but all he could think was that they were scared. Scared for what, their lives? They had both decided that this would be their lives, just as he had, Sure Emiri was young, but all that was that her life could achieve something great young, and then live lazily basking on the achievement. "Our lives are worth little and less compared to what we are looking at here."

With that he left them to their own decision, regardless of what they would do, he was getting remembered.

The water around him was getting hotter by the second, and he was used to cold water that chilled his fins, not water that threaten to burn his fins off. Than, through the darkness a light appeared, bright and even from a distance hot. Hehu would be remembered for more as more than just a rash pokemon who got his first team killed. He would prove the this was a legend, he had to.

And there it was, Volcanion. Smaller than he had imagine but Hotter, hotter than anything Hehu could have conceived. Every inch of him screaming. Screaming to leave, to stay, to attack, to try to speak with. His decision was however made for him when Volcanion saw him. When the legendary pokemon spoke, it seemed like he spoke with pure heat, the pain becoming unbearable as his skin burned. The language was equally impossible to grasp, a gibberish of syllables Hehu could not understand. But then Hehu saw it, a small glowing red orb.

His burning mind solidified, nothing mattered but that orb. Not the companions he left behind, and not Hiwa's or Aata's death. All that matter was that he had found the orb. His legacy was this.

Hehu drove himself forward, bolting forward to get that orb. And when the heat hit him, so much more than the burns from before. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered but that orb, he was going to get redeemed, he had to. But his mind was fading, all thoughts were burning away, except the orb.

"Please, for Aata." But all he got was more heat.

"Please, for Hiwa." But the heat kept coming.

"Please" And then there was nothing but heat.


End file.
